unofficial_starsquarefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Sylveon
"Ooh, my coffee's ready again! I can't wait!" : Princess Sylveon from Generation 6's Part 4 Section 2. Princess Sylveon is a supporting character in CaerulElimo. A female Sylveon living in CaerulElimo, she served as the squad's temporary advisor and guide along their journey until being forced to break contact briefly with the group in Part 2 Section 3 of CaerulElimo. Her full name is Souse Xedol Sylveon. ---- History StarSquare Meeting Princess Sylveon did not meet the group already as a Sylveon; when the SS squad first came through the portal onto the bridge, she was in an egg in a box left on the bridge. When the group approached the box, the egg hatched, revealing a yawning Eevee. La'Mar Sea's forces attacked the group soon after, and the Eevee pointed out a warp box behind the group. The group jumped through the warp box, landing in The White Region, the only region of SS not yet fully controlled by Sea and his forces. The group then destroyed the warp box so La'Mar Sea couldn't follow them. Eevee soon evolved back into a Sylveon after gaining a strong bond with the squad, and as the group set off on their quest to take back SS, she stayed behind in The White Region, communicating with and advising the group through a hologram communicator. Princess Sylveon was a Sylveon before the squad met her, but no evidence has been yet to be revealed to support this. On several occasions, Princess Sylveon's safety was threatened by Sea, and she has even been captured by him. However, she always succeeded in either escaping from him eventually after being captured, or avoiding capture entirely. During these periods, however, Sylveon would not be able to advise the group, and Reuniclus would take her place temporarily. Contact Break As the group traveled through the Purple Region in Chapter 2-3, the base Sylveon operated from used up the last of its Delta fuel, forcing Sylveon to break contact with the group and search for more fuel; Princess Sylveon was the last of the Eeveelution princesses to have her hideout run out of energy. Reuniclus has, for the time being, taken over as the group's main advisor. Princess Sylveon's current whereabouts and status are unknown, until Chapter 3-2, when she returns and continues to support as before. Signs Of Abnormality Every since her return, Sylveon had begun to act stranger and stranger as time progressed. She burst into tiers for reasons unknown in Chapter 4-4. As if things could not get any worse, since Chapter 5-1, Sylveon starts to act mean due to Red Toxin affecting her. She usually asks to stay alone when this happens. Hologram Communication Princess Sylveon typically does not follow the group across SS physically; instead, she appears as a 3D hologram image and is easily able to follow and advise the group in this manner. Princess Sylveon retains basic senses, like sight, hearing, and touch (her hologram is solid and very much huggable), when communicating with the group through her hologram. However, she does have limitations; for instance, she cannot assist a wounded or unconscious member of the group, and can only warn the other members that their squadmate needs help. Reuniclus uses a similar holographic communication method from his own base of operations to advise and guide the group. Personality Princess Sylveon is very caring and supportive of the group. Whenever she can, she follows them through her hologram, offering advice (and hugs). Sylveon keeps a spirit of excited positivity on during relaxed periods, though she sometimes becomes frightened during battles or nervous while traveling through intimidating areas with the group. Sylveon, like Klepto, may sometimes doze off during long periods of inactivity. She may feel guilty should any of the group need help that she can't give them; for example, in an instance where all of the group but one was asleep and the remaining squad member was injured and knocked unconscious, Sylveon cried quietly out of guilt, unable to help him. Sylveon, unlike some princesses, does not hold her rank high for all to see, and dismisses deep bows and the title "Princess", preferring to be called just "Sylveon". Description in SS Website "Princess Sylveon is a trustworthy Special Guide to your squad. She's caring, upbeat, and supportive to your group. However, at times, she could get quite frightened, which could become quite troublesome. A balanced and calm supporter from top to bottom."